A New Beginning
by Your.Worst.Nightmare.1090
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts after the war without her friends, Hermione Granger meets a person that she had doubted she would see again. Former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, has returned to Hogwarts as well to finish school. Will this be a chance for a new beginning or will their grudge remain? Please R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid, but I'm pretty sure that it is more of a K .
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

"Aaah", I think as I wander down the halls of Hogwarts. "They really did a great job of repairing the school!"

After the war, only a few students had come back to finish 7th year. Along with me, there were about a handful of Griffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Draco Malfoy had also for some reason come back. He was the only Slytherin. Both Ron and Harry had both been offered jobs in the Auror department and had sprung upon the opportunity to help track down the remaining Death Eaters. My "relationship" with Ron hadn't been confirmed and the only sign of acknowledging the kiss during the war- well there weren't any.

I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed a certain blond until we collided with each other, each sending the other tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, gosh. I am so s- Malfoy?" I was shocked. I hadn't realized the ferret would be wandering these towers.

"Oh, I'm sorry Granger. Didn't see you there." Before I could register what had happened I was hauled to my feet, a quick sorry was muttered and then the student in question had fled towards the Slytherin dungeons leaving me fixated to the spot wondering about his peculiar behaviour.

**Draco's POV**

"God, how could I be so carless?" was running through my head repeatedly. Bumping into a war heroine. It didn't matter that my mother and I had been acquitted, she could probably still thow us in Azkaban just out of annoyance. All because she was a _war heroine_.

As I made my way to the common room I wondered... Granger; mudblood, know-it-all, best friend to Potter and Weasley. Yet she was also brave, beautiful, someone who had the chance to kill me but didn't.

**Flashback**

"_What have I done? Did I really help orchestrate this war? How foolish was I, to believe that the Dark Lord would completely spare my family?" Images of gore and death ran through my mind as I was hurtling down the corridor, blinded and deafened to my surroundings by fright._

_I didn't notice her or her companion, the Weasel. We literally ran right into each other and I had two wands pointed at my face before I could figure out who it was. When I looked up, I was hit in the face with a stunner, but before I lost consciousness, I saw her face. After all, who could mistake that bushy brown hair._

**End of Flashback**

She had had a chance to kill me but didn't. Even though I had tormented her for 7 years, watched her tortured in my own home, fought on the other side in a war that had killed countless of her friends, she still didn't kill me. And after the war…. Without my prejudices, I saw that she was a remarkable person whom without, The Golden Trio would have been killed long ago. But, she would never have me. A Death Eater that tried to kill her and had tormented her in childhood for her whole school career. It was laughable, my situation. The Beast had fallen for the princess.


	2. Chapter 2: Potions Class

**Hermione's POV**

"I wonder why he didn't insult me…didn't try to curse me or jinx me…. didn't even call me mudblood! Instead… he apologized. Maybe…..maybe, he _has_ changed for the better. Maybe the war _could_ have changed his perspective like Harry said. If…if so…maybe…..we could be friends?"

I was baffled and I didn't know what to think.

There.

I said it.

I didn't know. Me, Hermione Granger didn't know.

I really hated not knowing. It was one of those things… Like Ron was with spiders!

"Ah well…I should head back to the dorms. I still have to finish that charms essay from Professor Flitwick."

Back at the dorms, immersed in my homework, the blond soon left my mind.

The next day, we were having double potions in the afternoon. Since there were only a few returning students, all the houses were combined for all the classes. Headmistress _McGonagall had convinced Professor Slughorn to continue teaching potions after a few death threats and guilt trips. It had been rather amusing, really._

_Flashback_

_The Great Hall was filled with students that were chattering excitedly about the sorting that was about to begin. But, before the first years could be led in, Professor Slughorn bust in with Headmistress McGonagall hot on his heals screaming that if he didn't teach potions until the next year when she could find a replacement, she would curse him into oblivion._

_End of Flashback_

_Of course, afterwards, Professor Slughorn agreed to teach instead of going in to retirement._

_Today, we're making Draught of the Living Dead. It's complicated and disastrous if you get it wrong, but nothing that I can't handle. I've also noticed that Neville has improved a lot. He also seems a lot more confident than before the war but I still can't believe he changed so much. Speaking of changing, this brought a certain blond to my mind. I was brought back to yesterday's events. I looked towards his table where he was intently brewing his own potion. I – _

___Crack_

The shock of Seamus's exploding potion knocked me of my feet. When I regained my bearings, noxious fumes were already spreading causing…..me…. ….. …sleepy….. …..

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Draco rushing in with a hand over his mouth and his other hand clutching something prickly. As soon as he dropped it in the cauldron the fumes immediately dissipated and the liquid within stopped bubbling.

Professor Slughorn crawled out from under his desk where he had been hiding. He meandered over to inspect the damage and gave a start upon noticing me sprawled across the floor half unconscious and rapidly losing the battle against sleep.

"Oh dear, Mr. Malfoy would you be so kind as to escort Miss. Granger to the hospital wing? By the way, impressive use of lionfish spines to counteract the effects that the Wormwood had with the Sopophorous bean. Madam Pomfrey should have a stock of completed Wiggenweld Potions that she can administer upon Miss Granger. Good, now, Mr. Finnigan, please clean up this unfortunate mess."

I felt hands propping me up and groggily, I got into something that resembled a sitting position. My mind was foggy and my movements sluggish, but with the help of Draco I was able to stand and we slowly made our way to the hospital wing.

As we progressed, my mind became clearer and I started thinking properly but my body got slower and slower and harder to control. Soon after the first two flights of stairs, I collapsed. My brain was fully alert now but I couldn't move at all. I still had my senses; I was able to feel the cold stone floor, able to see my surroundings, I could smell the mustiness of the stairs and I could hear Draco crouching down beside me trying to get me to move again.

But, no matter how hard I tried, my body wouldn't respond.

**Draco's POV**

Oh, no. What's happened now?

"Granger. Granger can you move?" I asked shaking her slightly. When I got no response I cursed, although I was mindful of doing it quietly.

What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't very well leave her here and find a teacher.

Sighing, I came to the conclusion that I would have to carry her. She didn't seem very heavy, but this would be….awkward at best. It would be even more awkward if she was still aware of her surroundings.

I knelt down to pick her up.

**Hermione's POV**

I heard Draco crouch down and- Whoa! I'm being carried by…. Draco? Huh, well he is very warm and- what the hell Hermione? You don't go around thinking about people that you aren't even friends with like that! But…then again….I _do_ wish that we could be. Friends, I mean.

**Draco's POV**

"She's actually pretty light and she smells good too and- Draco, shut up! Oh my god, why do I keep thinking these thoughts?! They're not going to do anything except hurt me. Well, we're almost at the hospital wing."

I walked in through the door and immediately, Madam Pomfrey noticed us and rushed over.

"Oh dear! What happened! Go lay her down on that cot immediately!" She bustled over and ran a diagnosis. When she was finished, she sighed.

"Miss. Granger here inhaled too many fumes from the incomplete Draught of the Living Dead. Because it was unfinished, Miss Granger's mind was able to force all the effects onto her body in an act of self preservation. The symptoms should be able to be completely reversed with the Wiggenweld potion, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"Well, the method of applying this potion is….. Well, usually the student has had the full effects of the potion wrought upon them, but Miss Granger here only has had part of the effects. To ask her to drink this potion could be deadly so it must be taken through…well...a kiss."

"…."

"WHAT?!"

"I realize why you must be so surprised Mr. Malfoy but that is the only way. You must paint your lips with this potion then kiss her. Regrettably, Miss. Granger doesn't have a boyfriend otherwise, this duty would be his, but as she doesn't…"

I was shocked. Was she trying to murder me?! Granger would kill me when she woke up! I would also be left with an even more broken heart. Still, there wasn't any other way to wake her up so…

I took the potion from Madam Pomfrey's hand and applied it. Then, I leaned in and

**HAHAHA! I'm so evil. You people will just have to wait till the next chapter to see what the kiss is like. Also, remember that review's make me write faster so PLEASE REVIEW!**

** .Nightmare.1090**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Hermione's POV**

Oh my gosh, he has to kiss me?! What the heck?! But then… there could be worse candidates and he _is_- Shut up Hermione! You don't want to kiss him! But- NO!

Then I felt my head being turned and saw Draco leaning in. My heart was pounding and if I could have moved, I would have been panting.

And then...

…..he kissed me. His lips were soft and captured mine, the liquid of the potion flowing past my lips.

Suddenly, I could move again, but, as soon as I could, I almost wished that I had stayed frozen. My arms betrayed me, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Achem!"

We jumped apart and gave a start upon realizing that Madam Pomfrey was standing right there. My face was probably bright red and when I looked over at Draco, he wasn't much better.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said,"Miss. Granger, if you feel up to it, you may leave the hospital wing now although you are strictly not allowed to attend classes for the rest of the day. You might experience symptoms such as fatigue or dizziness in the next few hours although they are not a cause for concern. Mr. Malfoy, would you please accompany Miss. Granger to the 8th year common room? She might have a bit of trouble walking. But, if the symptoms get severe enough, return to the hospital wing so that I can make sure that you haven't had any negative side effects from the potion."

She left the room and entered the office, leaving me and Draco to work through this extremely awkward silence. I peered at him and then started blushing all over again. I looked up again but this time he was composed with a smirk on his face.

"So, Granger, you got a little enthusiastic there didn't you?" His smirk grew wider and I blushed harder. I was tempted to slap him – just to get that smirk of his face -, but I refrained as I _am_, after all Hermione Granger. I don't just go around slapping people.

I tried my best to ignore him and attempted to stand up. But, when I finally got of the bed I collapsed after a few steps. Malfoy rushed over to help me up with a look of concern on his face; all traces of his previous smirk gone.

I groaned. I hated having to rely on others. Draco helped me up and we slowly made our way to the 8th year common room. I was blushing faintly and the way back was very awkward.

After what felt like eternity, we finally made it to the common room by which time I was dizzier then ever and practically being dragged by Draco. He helped me through the portrait hole and tried to get me to my dorm room but we both forgot; boys aren't allowed in girls' dorms. The stair turned into a slide and we both got pulled to the bottom where I collapsed on top of Draco.

I was bright red by now as I realized what position we were in. I was on top of him with our faces inches apart. I tried to get up and froze, my gaze being captured by silver gray eyes. I was mesmerized as I sank deeper into those soulful eyes. We both leaned in toward each other.

**Draco's POV**

Her chocolate eyes were warm and so expressive. They showed me so clearly her surprise; easy as a book. I was enraptured by those eyes and I leaned in.

_**Thump**_

**Narrator's POV**

Hermione and Draco jumped apart and turned around seeking the source of the noise.

There stood Lavender, shock clearly portrayed on her face and her books scattered all over the floor.

**I know, I know. This chapter is terrible. I am REALLY bad at writing kiss scenes and all that romantic stuff (which kind of makes it a mystery as to why I'm writing this in the first place). Also, I'm kind of at loss about what to do next….. Any ideas will be welcome and I will give you credit unless you wish to remain anonymous. Please, please review and tell me how to improve! THANKS!**

.Nightmare.1090


End file.
